1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to managing edits to one or more content items. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to providing access of a content item to a user and applying edits from the user to a content item.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, and smart phones) have created numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with content items. For example, computing devices allow users to interact with digital photos and digital videos by capturing, sharing, viewing, and editing digital photos and digital videos. To facilitate interaction with content items, many computing devices include editing and/or access tools for accessing and editing one or more content items, such as photos, videos, or other media files.
Nevertheless, accessing and editing content items suffers from a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, computing devices often have space limitations that limit the number of content items that may be stored and/or maintained on a respective computing device. Limited space often diminishes the performance of the computing device and experience of a user. Furthermore, storing and/or editing multiple versions of a content item on a computing device may further present storage limitations on a computing device.
To reduce problems associated with storing and/or accessing content items, many computing systems remotely store and/or maintain content items on remote databases, servers, or other storage that is not local to the computing device. For example, rather than store all content items on a local computing device, a user may send one or more content items to a separate and/or remote system to maintain and provide access to the computing device without using local storage space on the computing device. Nevertheless, while storing content items on a remote system may save storage space on a computing device, many difficulties and inefficiencies persist in managing content items remotely.
For example, remotely storing content items often reduces accessibility to content items. For instance, where a network (e.g., Internet) is used to retrieve content items that are stored remotely, a user often experiences delays when accessing a particular content item. For example, due to limited bandwidth or the size of a content item, a user may spend a substantial amount of time retrieving a particular content item. Further, where a user does not have immediate access to the remote storage through the Internet or other network connection, accessing a content item may be impossible until a connection to the remote storage is secured. Thus, accessing and/or editing a content item using a remote storage generally requires reliable and/or constant access to the remote storage and often results in delays to a user when accessing the content item.
Additionally, one or multiple users often interact with content items using multiple computing devices. Further, where content items are remotely stored, multiple users often interact with and/or edit the same content item. In cases where multiple users edit a content item, the edits often result in ambiguous or inconsistent versions of the content item across multiple devices. Thus, remote storage systems often produce inconsistent copies of a content item where multiple users and/or devices are capable of interacting with a content item.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in managing content items.